fan_fiction_234fandomcom-20200214-history
House Bracken
House Bracken of Stone Hedge is a noble house from the Riverlands sworn to House Baelish. Their seat is at the castle of Stone Hedge. Their sigil is a red stallion on a gold shield on a brown background. The current head of the house is Lord Jonos Bracken. History The Brackens are a house of First Men origin, having been petty kings during the Age of Heroes. They have a long held shared animosity for House Blackwood. The Brackens claim that the Blackwoods had been their vassals long ago, but rose up and usurped their crown. The Brackens and Blackwoods allied together during the Andal Invasion, but were defeated at the Battle of the Bitter River. The hatred that both houses held for the other continued, not aided by the Bracken's conversion to the Faith of the Seven. The Blackwoods believe that the Brackens poisoned the ancient weirwood at Raventree Hall. Many alliance have been forged between the houses, some through marriage, but they never last. Benedict Rivers was a bastard of both houses, and later became King Benedict I Justman. Lord Lothar Bracken sided with King Harwyn Hoare during his invasion of the Riverlands, betraying Lady Agnes Blackwood, and delivering her to the invading king. Lothar was starved to death by Harwyn after he later rose up in rebellion. They were amongst the Riverland houses that rose up against King Harren Hoare during the War of Conquest, siding with the invading Aegon Targaryen. They had been weakened by a personal war with their rivals, the Blackwoods some years before, and were, for this reason, overlooked in consideration for the title of Lord Paramount of the Trident, with Lord Edmyn Tully given the title instead. A Bracken fought a duel with a Blackwood over Princess Rhaenyra Targaryen, but she was instead wed to Laenor Velaryon. Lord Bracken served as Hand of the King for Aegon IV Targaryen, and was the father of Barba Bracken, one of Aegon's mistresses, with whom he had a bastard son, Aegor Rivers. He was later dismissed after Aegon chose Melissa Blackwood over his daughter, but successfully plotted to replace her with another of his daughters, Bethany Bracken. He was meant to aid Daemon Blackfyre during the First Blackfyre Rebellion, but was delayed by a storm. Ser Otho Bracken slew Lord Quentyn Blackwood at a tourney in King's Landing in 206 AC, reinvigorating the feud. Otho was present at the Tourney of Ashford Meadow. Ser Steffon Fosswoway considered convincing Otho and the Blackwoods present there to fight for Ser Duncan the Tall, but he decided that it would be impossible to get them to fight together. Septon Sefton explained that, upon the death of Otho's father, he would be the new Lord Bracken, and that the Blackwoods would not suffer him, meaning war. Lords Bracken and Blackwood came to Riverrun when Lysa Tully was young, putting their cases before Lord Hoster Tully's judgement. Hoster tried to marry his brother, Ser Brynden Tully, to a Bracken. Lady Elys Waynwood was on her way to marry a Bracken, but was kidnapped by the Burned Men and never heard from again. Books A Game of Thrones Three Bracken men, Kurleket, Lharys, and Mohor, aid Lady Catelyn Stark in the capture of Tyrion Lannister at the Inn at the Crossroads. They were slain on the way to the Vale of Arryn, however. Upon the outbreak of the War of the Five Kings, Stone Hedge is attacked by Ser Gregor Clegane, who burns the Bracken land and leaves their castle a smoking ruin. Jonos arrives at Riverrun after the Battle of the Camps. At the war council, Jonos suggests pledging fealty to King Renly Baratheon, contradicting the opinion of Tytos Blackwood, who would have them march on Harrenhal. Jonos joins the rest of the riverlords in declaring Robb Stark to be King in the North. A Clash of Kings Jonos is given leave to return to his castle and liberate his land from Lannister men. He is wounded, however, and his nephew, Hendry Bracken, is killed in the fighting. Members of House Bracken in the Books * Lord Jonos Bracken, Lord of Stone Hedge and head of the house. ** Barbara Bracken, his daughter ** Jayne Bracken, his daughter ** Catelyn Bracken, his daughter ** Bess Bracken, his daughter ** Alysanne Bracken, his daughter ** {Harry Rivers}, a bastard son of a member of House Bracken. Supposedly Jonos. * His brother ** {Hendry Bracken}, his son Historical Members of House Bracken * Benedict Rivers, who became King Benedict I Justman. * Lord Lothar Bracken, who betrayed Agnes Blackwood and was killed by Harwyn Hoare. * Lord Bracken, Hand of the King for Aegon IV Targaryen. ** Barba Bracken, fifth of Aegon IV Targaryen's mistresses. *** Aegor Rivers, also known as Bittersteel. ** Bethany Bracken, seventh of Aegon IV Targaryen's mistresses. * Lord Bracken, who was Lord of Stone Hedge and head of the house under King Daeron II Targaryen and Aerys I Targaryen. ** His first son, who died of the Great Spring Sickness. ** Ser Otho Bracken, called the Brute of Bracken. his second son and later heir. Category:Noble Houses Category:Sworn Houses Category:Families and Groups Category:House Bracken Category:Houses from the Riverlands Category:Royal Houses